The Unforgettable Promise
by KenshinRC
Summary: What happens when another person appears, claiming that Keitaro belongs to her? And that she has a promise to back it up. Comedy love scenes and some mallet action...hehe...cant get any better than for the perverted life of Urashima Keitaro
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: To all Love Hina fans out there, u guys rock! Hehe. Anyhow this fanfic is dedicated to all those fans. Haha! Anyhow I hope you guys live happy lives and pray that you want to go to Todai University. (grins) Well you know whom this belongs to, the old fart Ken Akamatsu and his wonderful crew of memorable artists that helped contributes to a great anime. Now go buy their stuff and make them happy! Yeesh! Well here we go.  
  
Notes: ( ) = private thoughts, people are thinking to themselves  
  
  
  
The Faithful Meeting  
  
  
  
A young female plows the snow as she heads up to Hinatasou. She had a beret cap on and wore a tank top with a black vest over it. She also had a matching short skirt that went down to her knees and underneath that she wore black stockings. She was a gorgeous individual who had brown hair down to her waist and carried herself with grandeur fit for a queen. Every guy that saw her walk by, wished to God to have her as his girlfriend, but she was for someone else. She had to keep a promise that she wanted to fulfill ever since she was 2 years old. She was ready to face anything.  
  
She looked up to the stairs that led up to the Hinatasou and she knew that whatever happened, fate would bring her to her destiny. She flicked her ponytail back and she grinned as she marched up the stairs.  
  
"Soon, Keitaro, I promise I'll make you happy."  
  
After the long flight of stairs, she came across the place that she remembered when she was small and her childhood promise made 16 years ago. She looked around and admired the Hinatasou's structure.  
  
"After sixteen years, I have returned."  
  
She gave another grin as she marched to the door and slide it open. From there she looked in and saw no one.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Keitaro? Are you here?"  
  
She glanced at the main living room and saw no one at the couches. She shrugged and walked in. She deposits her shoes by the door and she walked around the living room.  
  
"Hmm..just like what it use to be."  
  
She glanced at the stairs and looked at the hall way at the left and also the right hallway, but no one was around.  
  
"Hmm.strange. Where is Keitaro? His mother said he was here."  
  
As she thought about this she heard some commotion from the stairs.  
  
(Keitaro must be up the stairs. I'll go surprise him. Hehe)  
  
She slowly walked up the stairs and before she can get halfway there, she heard some noise that was coming close from the second story and the noise was approaching to her quite quickly.  
  
"Keitaro!!!!!!!!!! You pervert! How dare you look at Shinobu when she was changing!"  
  
"I'm sorry!!!"  
  
Urashima Keitaro, the manager at Hinatasou and now a Todai student, who has the power of doing whatever he wants because he controls the all- girl dormitory, is now on the run from his "accident".  
  
(Oh no, she is going to kill me, I got to run downstairs.)  
  
Keitaro runs downstairs while looking back, but when he turned around, he saw a girl in front of her.  
  
"Ack...I'm dead."  
  
And to make matters worse, Keitaro slips on the stairs and falls on the girl, which they both go tumbling down to the ground floor with Keitaro's face cushioned by two soft mounds.  
  
"Hehe.Keitaro, you are still the daring man I remember."  
  
Before Keitaro could turn his face to that voice, he felt a blow like a hammer slam into his face and he was soaring past through the sliding door. After flying past that, his body hit the ground hard and landed by the stairs.  
  
"Argh..well at least that wasn't that far of a hit."  
  
He rolled his body to the left and suddenly he starting rolling down the long flight of stairs of Hinatasou.  
  
(Crap! Here we go again. Ouch! Ite! Bam! Wham! Ite.) And he rolls on.  
  
"Keitaro, how dare you try to seduce this woman."  
  
The young female cracked her knuckles after she landed her punch and she gave a smile from it.  
  
(Keitaro is such a pervert and he even tried to seduce this female. Wait, who is this person?)  
  
The young 18 year old turn to the new girl and looked at her. Both were roughly the same height, but the new girl had darker brown hair. The lighter-haired female wore a large shirt that covered her short cut-off jeans. Both eyed each other curiously, but the darker, brown-haired girl had a frown on her face.  
  
"Why did you hit Keitaro?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said why did you hit Keitaro? He did nothing wrong."  
  
"He did everything wrong, he saw Shinobu changing and tried to seduce you."  
  
By that time the rest of the company came. The rest of the girls arrived and saw the two girls talking.  
  
"Hey Naru? Where is Keitaro? Did you hit him off to space again?'  
  
"Yes, Naru-sempai, you did not give me a chance to end the perverted life of Keitaro," replied a girl who had long black hair that rang down to her waist. She also was holding a katana, which was brought out to action.  
  
"Sorry Motoko-chan, but that pervert saw Shinobu and he needed to be punished." Naru smiled at this since she enjoyed kicking the crap out of Keitaro.  
  
The new girl turned to Naru and stared at her I fury.  
  
"You have no right to hit him. You had no right at all! If I see you hit him again, you will deal with me."  
  
Naru turned to the new girl in shock.  
  
"Wh.what?!!"  
  
The other girls turned the new girl, especially the little blonde head as she crawled past all the girls to look at the new person.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kaolla Su, who are you?"  
  
The new girl flickered her ponytail.  
  
"Does it matter? You all brutalize Keitaro, why should I try to tell you my name."  
  
While the girls took the cold shoulder of the new girl, Keitaro finally managed to get up and crawl up the stairs.  
  
(Ack.that hurt! Why does this always have to happen to me! I did it on accident; I didn't think Shinobu would be changing in the laundry room. Wait a minute! What's with that noise?)  
  
When Keitaro gets to the doorway, the entrance of Hinatasou, which is now missing a door from the crazy "accident". He overhears the girls talking.  
  
"..but why are you so mad, its Keitaro's fault for what he done."  
  
"That still doesn't give the right to hit someone."  
  
Keitaro was surprised to have a defense from a girl especially someone he doesn't know.  
  
(From this view even though I can't see the girls face she seems like a very pretty girl. Ah! Some girl is actually defending me! This has never happen to me before. Oh what joy!)  
  
Keitaro admires the legs the new girls had and the fashion she was wearing. He also likes the long ponytail that had a blue ribbon tied around it. Suddenly because Keitaro is a pervert, he starts daydreaming about the new girl stripping in front of her.  
  
("Urashima-kun, would you like to see me without my shirt first or the skirt?" The new girl smiled seductively as she used one hand to grab her vest and slowly pulls it over one of her shoulder, while uses the other hand to garb her skirt and slowly push it down..)  
  
While he daydreams the new girl turns to the door and sees Keitaro with a huge nosebleed and his eyes looked large and starry eyed like he was in some fantasy world.  
  
"Keitaro! You are here! Huh? What is with that nosebleed, did that violent victimizer try to hurt you? Poor Keitaro?"  
  
She races to Keitaro as she pulls a handkerchief off her vest pocket and covers Keitaro's nose.  
  
"Victimizer?! I did nothing wrong! Keitaro was a pervert and he got what he deserves," yells Naru since she was getting irritated from being called this.  
  
"Shut your mouth victimizer, I should call the police and report you for this."  
  
"Wh.what?!!"  
  
Keitaro snapped out of his reverie when the handkerchief went over his nose and he blinked as he watched the argument between Naru and the new girl.  
  
(I got to stop this! This is not right even though it is nice that this girl is defending me. Also I need to stop this because she is yelling at the girl I love)  
  
"Girls," he grabs the handkerchief, "you should stop fighting."  
  
He turns to the new girl and noticed her beautiful face and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that would make every guy melt into her arms. He also notices her soft lips, which had a light red lip-gloss on. The new girl had some powder on which enhanced her skin.  
  
(Wh...What am I thinking?! I'm in love with Naru! I can't thinks of this! I got to sort this out. Get a grip Keitaro, be a man!)  
  
"Thank you whoever you are, thanks for the handkerchief."  
  
The new girl smiled, but then frowned.  
  
"You..you don't remember me?"  
  
Tears started springing forth into her eyes.  
  
"Um..." Keitaro starts thinking.  
  
(Crap, who is she? I better hurry and answer or she seems like she is going to cry. Wait..I know who she is.)  
  
"Oh, I remember, aren't you the girl who works in front of the hardware store?"  
  
The new girl facefaults and she lays there on the floor in disbelief. She slowly gets up, but had an arrow in her back.  
  
"Wait I know, you are the girl who works by the pool, the life guard right?"  
  
The new girl facefaults again, but this time she had a dozen arrows in her back.  
  
"No I'm not the hardware store clerk or the life guard." She starts crying. "You promised you would remember me forever and ever."  
  
"Oh," Keitaro went into a deep thought.  
  
(Crap! Who is she, wait a minute, I promised I would remember her....I got it!)  
  
"I..I remember you!"  
  
The new girl stops crying and looked at Keitaro happily.  
  
"You do?! Oh what joy, at last we can be together again."  
  
She clapped her hands together happily and in eagerness to Keitaro's answer.  
  
"Yeah the one I promise to remember right?"  
  
"You do remember! At last, true happiness."  
  
The new girl stretched out her hands to embrace Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro nods his head and crosses his arms together as if he was in triumph.  
  
"Yes, yes, I remember you, you were the girl who sold ice cream when I was small."  
  
The new girl facefaults again, and this time with a large statue falling on top of her with a bunch of arrows stuck to her body. All the other girls sweat drop from this episode.  
  
Kitsune turns to Naru, "Is Keitaro this stupid?"  
  
Naru just shook his head in agreement. "Keitaro is a pervert and stupid. He was lucky to make it to Todai U."  
  
Keitaro facefaults and gets up quickly with a bunch of arrows in his back.  
  
"I got to Todai U because of you Naru!"  
  
Naru shook her head in agreement again. "Right! Just because you were too stupid to study by yourself and too perverted to study at all since you are the manager of an all girls dormitory and you just peek at us every time you have a chance. I just studied with you to keep an eye over you from peeking, but every time we study together, you always try to pull something off to try to peek at me, you pervert." Naru crossed her arms to show that she was right.  
  
Keitaro facefaults into the ground again with a giant statue on his head, along with that came arrows that stuck to him every time Naru listed a problem that Keitaro caused.  
  
While that happened, the new girl was finally able to get to her feet. After pushing away the large statue on top of her and ripping out the arrows stuck to her, she brushed herself. With a determined look on her eye like if she was a hunter after a prey she stared at Keitaro.  
  
"No! I'm not that person! I would be over thirty if I were she. Keitaro, you have forgotten me, how could you?! I just have to remind you then."  
  
While she said this, Keitaro was able to get up and had a teary eyed look from all the problems he had caused.  
  
(I'm such a pervert.)  
  
She rummaged through her backpack until she grabbed something round and hard. (Author's Note: Don't think of anything perverted you hentai!)  
  
"Here we go, found it!"  
  
"Huh?" Keitaro turned to the new girl and just stared at her as she pulled something out of her backpack.  
  
"Don't worry Keitaro, you will remember after this."  
  
She pulls out a long handle and a heavy iron head.  
  
"Eh?" Keitaro watches the new girl attach the head to the handle and it became a rather large hammer.  
  
The new girl smiled and puts the sledgehammer to her shoulder and swings it with all her strength. The mighty hammer that can crack heads easily connects right to the top of Keitaro's head.  
  
"Ack..(WHAM!!)," Keitaro's last words before he is out like a light.  
  
The force of the blow slammed Keitaro into the ground, his whole body under the floorboards, and his head above it with a huge lump that seems like the size of a basketball.  
  
Naru and the gang sweat dropped as they watched the incident.  
  
"An....And she said Naru was a victimizer," says Kitsune as she shakes her head in disbelief.  
  
"What about Urashima-sempai? He looks hurt," says Shinobu as tears welled up in her eyes as she saw Keitaro being hit that hard.  
  
"Don't worry, Keitaro is immortal! He can live through anything," says Kaolla as she watched the incident in excitement.  
  
(Wow! She hits harder than me, and even my guns can't cause this kind of lump. She is my idol)  
  
She watches the new girl with starry eyes and then chews on her banana.  
  
The new girl watches Keitaro for a few seconds and sees that he is unconscious.  
  
"Hm..that was not purpose to happen."  
  
Naru and the others facefault from what the new girl said.  
  
Naru stared at the new girl in shock, "What the hell kind of response were you trying to get?! Of course Keitaro would be out like a light. You hit him with a hammer that can break rocks the size of a bike into dust!!!"  
  
The new girl looks at them.  
  
"My mother does this to me all the time and I seem to remember and recall everything."  
  
Again, Naru and the others sweat drop.  
  
Kitsune turns to Naru and whispers to her ear, "Is this girl normal? What kind of parents does this?"  
  
The new girl shoulders the sledgehammer and looks at the other girls with an intense look.  
  
"Don't think I know what you girls are up to. I know you will try to victimize Keitaro again, so if I find out you do, I will personally see to it you don't ever mess with him again."  
  
Naru looked furious from that statement.  
  
"Now look here, I only punched him and you practically nearly killed him with that sledgehammer. Now who is the victimizer, huh? I should report you to the police. And by the way who the heck do you think you are, some new girl waltzes in here and thinks she can do what she..."  
  
The new girl gave an annoyed look as she stared at Naru in frustration.  
  
"I'm not a new girl, for your information, I was here long before you people were. I came back because I came to fulfill a promise and don't consider me a "new girl", my name is Natsuko Yagami and you better remember it. Or else I will make you remember it."  
  
She waved her sledgehammer at the company of girls as they stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Wa..wait, Natsuko Yagami, you're the girl who won the gold medal in the Winter Olympics for both figure-skating and martial arts right?" Says Motoko as she stares at Natsuko in disbelief of who she was.  
  
Natsuko just grinned at the girls then her grin turns to a mischievous smile. Before the girls could ponder why she smiled like that, Natsuko turned away from the girls and looked at Keitaro.  
  
(Soon Keitaro, we will be together and I'll make you the most happiest man alive. Hehe. These girls are no competition I can handle them easily. None of them can have Keitaro. He is mine!)  
  
Natsuko flickered her ponytail then dismantled her sledgehammer and put it in her backpack. She then shoulders the backpack and pulls Keitaro out of the floorboards. Then she lugs him up the stairs and into the manager's room.  
  
"Hehe! The room still looks the same as I remember it."  
  
She looks around the room and admires the things Keitaro brought with him from his trips and from his house. Then she realizes that Keitaro is still out, so she quickly puts Keitaro on a futon and applies some ice to his head to lower the swell on Keitaro's head.  
  
("Oh Keitaro, how handsome you become, you remind me of that romance novel about the young prince and the peasant girl. He saves her from all these troubles and they get married and once they get married they had all this fun." Then she frowned, "But you never did anything to save me." Then she shakes her head, "Nevermind that, we are together now." She then blushed at what she thought of because when she read the book she remembered reading about the licentious parts that made it become a romance novel. "Hehe. I can't wait to get married, then we can both do those things that the prince and the girl did.")  
  
She grinned while thinking about this and suddenly she starts getting starry eyed and daydreams.  
  
(Keitaro appears in a gold bathrobe and she appears on the bed naked with a collar chain around her. Keitaro smiles mischievously and looks at her, " You have been a troublesome wife and you try to seduce the princes of the east, I will have to punish you." He whispers this slowly into her ear as if it felt like a gentle breeze to her ear. She shivered in excitement and acts very obedient. "Now lay down on the bed and prepare for my punishment." Keitaro slowly undoes his robes.....)  
  
(Author's Note: Yeesh, you think I would add more to Natsuko's thought? Yeesh! You guys are pervs, you baka-hentais!!!)  
  
While she daydreams, Keitaro dreams a pleasant dream. A dream of remembrance and of mystery for there is still hidden messages in his dreams.  
  
  
  
It was Hinatasou, 16 years ago, when Keitaro was there visiting his grandmother and Aunt Haruka. He sits around in the playground and sees a girl with brown short hair playing with the sand and has a doll with her. Keitaro, curious to see her there goes join her. He can't remember her name, but she was a cute girl and they had fun with each other. A few weeks past as he encounters another girl while playing with the girl who has short brown hair, this new girl was happy at Hinatasou and the beginning of an adventure.  
  
Keitaro notices another girl who was swinging in the swings. He was a shy person, so he decides not to talk to her, but the other girl sees him and stops swinging. She gets off the swing and approached Keitaro.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Keitaro turns to the new girl and notices she also has short brown hair, but the color was darker than his friend.  
  
"Uh..hi."  
  
The new girl looks at him curiously then laughs.  
  
"My name is (forgot the name, I can't remember it)."  
  
"Oh, hi, my name is Keitaro."  
  
"Hi Keitaro, you want to play in the sandbox?"  
  
"Sure! Lets go and you can meet my other friend."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Keitaro and the new girl meet Keitaro's friend, whom they introduce themselves, but he doesn't remember their names. They join together and help each other build something in the sandbox.  
  
"Kei-kun, did you know... If 2 people who love one another can enter Tokyo University together..They will live happily ever after."  
  
Keitaro's friend turns to Keitaro and leans toward him while cups his cheek with her hand and then she kisses him.  
  
"So, when we both grow up, let's both go to Tokyo U."  
  
The new girl nodded her head and agreed with the whole concept.  
  
"I want to go to Tokyo U also, so Kei-kun, would you promise you won't forget me?"  
  
Keitaro looked at both girls.  
  
"I would never forget you both, I promise."  
  
As he recalls these images, some flashes appear as if they were memories that are not surfaced yet, but still hidden.  
  
He soon sees an image of himself running after his friend who is being driven away by a moving van.  
  
Keitaro's friend looks sad and cries while waving goodbye to him.  
  
"Bye bye Kei-kun, when we grow up we must meet again in Tokyo U! Promise me ok!"  
  
Then the moving van crossed the bridge as Keitaro chased the van.  
  
(Wait!! Don't leave me, don't leave me.)  
  
Keitaro trips and falls to the ground. While he catches his breath, he says those words that he would always remember, those words that would commit him to an oath that he agreed to do for the next 16 years of his life.  
  
"I....I will do it! Tokyo University!"  
  
Keitaro wakes up while still murmuring those words.  
  
"I..I will do it. I will go to Tokyo University."  
  
He then clutches his head in pain as he felt a large bump on his head.  
  
(What the heck, where did this bump come from?)  
  
Before he could think or recall the incident that caused this, he heard a low moan.  
  
'Huh?!"  
  
Keitaro turned his head to the right and saw a girl lying on the floorboards whispering and moaning.  
  
"Nani?!!"  
  
"Oh Keitaro, you so manly! I'll be your obedient wife, I won't seduce anyone anymore."  
  
Keitaro watched the girl in amazement and saw her starting to develop a major nosebleed.  
  
(Craps, what the heck is she thinking of? Is she thinking of me?!)  
  
While he thought of this, he grinned and started daydreaming also. Five seconds later, he had a major nosebleed coming too.  
  
(Craps! What am I thinking of?! The only girl for me is Naru-chan and we will be happy together in Todai University.)  
  
Keitaro shook his head out of his daydream and then reached out his hand and was about to gently shake Natsuko awake, but suddenly Natsuko sprung at him.  
  
("Keitaro!! Yes, please punish me! Please!)  
  
Natsuko was still in her daydream as she sprung at Keitaro and wrapped her arms around her and put her head on his chest as if it was a lover's embrace. While that happen, Keitaro's hand went to explore her chest "accidently".  
  
"Oh craps, wait this feels nice and soft."  
  
Keitaro gave a perverted look that made Happosai go to shame.  
  
(Author's Note: If you seen Ranma 1/2, you would understand who Happosai is)  
  
Before he could do anything else though, his door slid open.  
  
"Keitaro! I brought some bandages for....," said Naru as she stared at Keitaro in shock.  
  
(Crap!)  
  
(Flashback)  
  
After the incident of the sledgehammer and Natsuko lugged Keitaro to his room, the rest of the girls met together in the main living room.  
  
"Who the heck does the girl think so is? Some snotty brat who is trying to get with Keitaro!" Naru was quite angry while she folded her arms together.  
  
"I hope Urashima-sempai will be okay," says Shinobu with a concerned look.  
  
Motoko sheathed her katana, "Urashima-sempai will be okay. His perverted powers always saves him from getting too much pain."  
  
"Yeah! Keitaro is immortal!" Koalla Su smiles happily from all those fond memories of her kicking the crap out of Keitaro every time they meet.  
  
Kitsune grinned at Naru, "Oh ho ho! Is Naru jealous of Natsuko? That this new girl actually cares for Keitaro?" Kitsune grins like a fox and covers her mouth as if it was some kind of secret.  
  
"Wh.what?! That's not true, I don't care about Keitaro, but he is our manager and we need him to take care of Hinatasou."  
  
Kitsune shakes her head in agreement, "Right, right, whatever you say Naru." Kitsune winks at her and gives a foxy grin.  
  
Shinobu quickly gets up and heads to the kitchen.  
  
"Shinobu? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm getting some bandages since Urashima-sempai may need some after that."  
  
Naru got up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll come and help!"  
  
Kitsune grins again. "So its Naru to the rescue! Go Naru, go rescue Keitaro from the clutches of that new girl."  
  
Naru gave an angry stare at Kitsune.  
  
"I'm just doing this because Keitaro may have been hurt pretty badly."  
  
"Right, right, the gentle Naru comes to save the violent Natsuko, what a romance!" Kitsune grins again as Naru stares at her.  
  
Naru and Shinobu quickly head to the kitchen and grab the bandages. Then they both head up stairs and approached the manager's room. Before Naru or Shinobu can get to the sliding door, they both heard Keitaro's voice and some noises behind the door.  
  
"..this feels nice and soft."  
  
Naru blushed, but she quickly had an angry look as she slid the door open. What she saw was not consider her opinion "decent".  
  
(Fades back to reality)  
  
Naru stares at Keitaro and Natsuko in shock as Natsuko had her arms around Keitaro and had her body firmly pressed up to Keitaro. Keitaro had his hand on some squeezable items that only female's have.  
  
Shinobu sees this and drops the bandages. "Urashima-sempai!"  
  
Keitaro turns to see Shinobu.  
  
"No Shinobu-chan, its not what you think, this girl...."  
  
Shinobu rushed out the door and headed to her room crying. "I'm sorry Urashima-sempai!!"  
  
Naru quickly composed herself, but her fist was totally clenched together as she stared at Keitaro angrily. The frustation was so much, that Naru had some frustration marks on her head.  
  
"Ke...Keitaro!!!! You..you pervert!! How dare you do this and with Shinobu here! Die Hentai!!!"  
  
Naru rushed up to Keitaro and slams her fist right into his face in less than a second. Keitaro was catapulted into the air and slams into the roof while rebounding off it to hit one of the structural poles of Hinatasou, and then he rebounds off of that to break through the walls of Motoko's room. At that time Motoko was changing in her room and was taking off the bandages off her chest. Motoko hears the crash and sees Keitaro on the ground dazed.  
  
"Nani?!!" Motoko was in shock to see Keitaro lying on the ground with a black eye and a large lump on his head.  
  
Keitaro turns his head to Motoko and sees her chest and (Boom!) instant Niagara Falls of blood. Motoko immediately realizes the situation and blushes. With one hand she covers her chest and with the other hand she grabs her katana and launches one of her ancestral techniques.  
  
"Keitaro, you..you pervert. Die! Zan Ken Sen!!"  
  
The wind howl from the blade springs out of the blade and immediately hits Keitaro. With an explosion and debris flying, he goes soaring again into the air and falls headfirst right into the entrance of Hinatasou where he lies right next to the stairs where he was in the beginning after the assualt by Naru.  
  
"Ack, why does this happen to me."  
  
Then he tries to get up and rolls to his left which is the stairs and because he had no energy from all those beating. Before he realizes it he falls down the long flight of stairs, just like the beginning of this story.  
  
(NO!!! Not again! Ouch! Ite! Bam! Wham! Ite.) And he rolls on.  
  
(Back to the manager's room)  
  
After the confrontation of Keitaro and Naru, Natsuko broke out of her daydream and sees Keitaro not around any more.  
  
"Nani?!! Where is Keitaro?" She looks around the room and only sees Naru standing there with her arm extended as if she launched some devastating attack.  
  
"Why are you here?!!" Natsuko looks at Naru then looks to where her arm extends and sees a large hole in the balcony door.  
  
"He tried to seduce you and he had his hands all over you."  
  
Natsuko stared at Naru angrily.  
  
"So?!! If Keitaro wants to be a man, let him! I don't mind, and what we do is none of your business! Now leave this room!"  
  
Naru stared at Natsuko in shock and then she sweat dropped.  
  
(The..there are two perverts in this room?!!)  
  
Natsuko pointed her finger out the door.  
  
"Leave!!"  
  
Naru looks at her in frustration and as they stared at one another, a bolt of lightning appeared from both of them and connected.  
  
Naru sighed in frustration and stomped out of the room. Natsuko gave a mischievous victory smile as she won the first round.  
  
(Keitaro will be mine and I won't have this violent tomboy try to hurt Keitaro ever again!)  
  
At that time Kitsune saw the whole thing on the roof and saw Keitaro flying out of his balcony and into Motoko's room where he was blown away and falls into the stairs and starts rolling down it. She watched everything in glee and starts rubbing her chin in a studious manner.  
  
"Hmm...things will be quite interesting with this new girl, Natsuko. Maybe Naru will finally confess her feelings and if she does, then there will be a war between them." Kitsune grins mischievously and like a sly fox, she already was on her way to get a war going. "Alright! Operation Love and Lust Duel commences now!"  
  
"Yeah!! I'm with you!" Kaolla waves her arms happily as she realizes this is going to be fun.  
  
(4 hours later and in the main living room)  
  
Keitaro faces the girls and nods at them. He was all battered up and bruised with numerous bandages wrapped around him, especially covering his nose and his eye.  
  
"Because of this letter written by my mom, I have agreed to welcome Natsuko Yagami into Hinatasou. She already paid the rent for the first three months."  
  
"Nani?!" Yelled the girls as they all saw Natsuko standing beside Keitaro like an obedient wife.  
  
(NO!! With Natsuko here, things will go crazy. Heck I will go crazy. I would kill her if she keeps doing this!)  
  
Naru stares at Natsuko, with all this hate and malovence.  
  
(Hm..I could ask her as a sparring partner, I wouldn't mind having one since its boring to practice alone. Maybe she could show me some moves, and then I can take on Seta-san and regain my honor.)  
  
Motoko analyzed Natsuko and started judging her on her skills as a fighter.  
  
(Alright..my idol is going to stay, I got to ask her to teach me how to do that attack.)  
  
Kaolla Su had another starry look at Natsuko.  
  
(Hehe! Operation Love and Lust Duel is going smoothly!)  
  
Kitsune rubs her chin and grins.  
  
(Oh no, another person competition to Urashima-sempai, I must not lost to her! I must beat all of them!)  
  
Shinobu smiles, but it was a fake one.  
  
Natsuko turns to them and bows politely.  
  
"I hope we can get along and I'll try my best to act the way of a guest would."  
  
Naru and the gang sweat dropped from the statement.  
  
Keitaro smiled and turned to Natsuko. "Well, that's that Natsuko, welcome to Hinatasou."  
  
Natsuko smiled at Keitaro, but then looked at Naru who had a furious look.  
  
Naru stared at Natsuko and in turn Natsuko stared at Naru. The room went silent and Keitaro soon got uncomfortable and stood between them.  
  
(This is not a good way to start! I know! I'll try to get Natsuko and Naru together and they could be best friends! Yeah! That would be good idea)  
  
"Now, now lets make up and get together as friends. After all, Hinatasou brought us all together."  
  
Before he could say anything else the girl's eyes released a bolt of lightning again as they stared at each other furiously. Before the two bolts could connect, both the bolts struck at Keitaro who stood between them.  
  
"Argh.." Keitaro lay at the ground, electrocuted.  
  
"Keitaro!!" shouted Naru and Natsuko as they both stop looking at each other and both dropped to their knees to see if Keitaro was arite.  
  
Kitsune started grinning like a demon while rubbing her hands together.  
  
"This is definitely going to be fun!"  
  
Naru and Natsuko looked at Keitaro and then looked at each other.  
  
"Not look what you done, you hurt Keitaro!"  
  
"Me! What did I do?!! You're the one behind him!"  
  
Both Naru and Natsuko glared at each other menacingly.  
  
Keitaro shook himself and slowly got up.  
  
"Argh.."  
  
Then while he tries to get up, he grabbed something soft with his hands.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Keitaro gently applied pressure to the soft cushion.  
  
"Eh?!" Naru looks at Keitaro's hand, which was on her breast and was gently pressured.  
  
Naru blushed and then clenched her hand and slammed it right into Keitaro's face.  
  
"You...you pervert! Die!!!"  
  
(Ah..crap! Here we go again!)  
  
Keitaro felt the hammer blow and his whole body went below the floorboards and his head was the only one stuck out of the floorboards, just like the sledgehammer blow.  
  
The rest of the girls except Natsuko sweat dropped from this incident.  
  
"I wonder which hurt more?!! Naru's punch or Natsuko's hammer?" Kitsune whispers this to Motoko's ear.  
  
"Urashima-sempai..I hope he is okay."  
  
"Keitaro the immortal, he will down in history in my history as the strongest man alive!" Kaolla smiled at Keitaro as he lies there with two large basketball size lumps.  
  
Natsuko and Naru then looked at each other angrily again and soon a battle aura appeared in both of them.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him!"  
  
"Then make sure he doesn't ever touch me again."  
  
Both of them glowed insanely red.  
  
Motoko was in shock. "Not..not even my sister had this kind of battle aura.  
  
Kitsune grinned like a fox and rubbed her hands again. "Prepare for War!"  
  
Keitaro lay there.  
  
(Ack.Why me!!)  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope you like this! Please let me know your opinion, but don't flame me too badly. If you wish to let me write more of this fanfic, please let me know! Well that's that. I hope you like this new character; Natsuko Yagami and I would like to thank Sam the wacky guy who thought of the name. Thanks man. Well, got to go, until next time. (Runs away) "Come back here...you still need to finish my fanfic!!" (Natsuko chases me with a sledgehammer) "You promised me you would! Or I'm going to have to remind you!" (The chase continues!!!!!) 


	2. The Newcomer's Duel

Author's Note: Hi gang! I'm back (huff puff) sorry about the rush, but I'm kind of on the run. Hehe. I hope you like the fanfic so far. Anyway, on with the fanfic! Ken Akamatsu and his wacky staff own Love Hina. So go buy their stuff and make them happy! Well lets pickoff where we left off, and lets get going! Wait…….Oh crap…..here she comes, well I'll be on the run again, I hope you like it. (Runs away) "Come back!!!! Baka author! I'm going to kill him!!"  
  
Summary: A new girl arrives to Hinatasou, which dangers the relationship of Keitaro and Naru. The promise that Natsuko Yagami remembers may not only threaten the love of those two, but may change all the lives in Hinatasou.  
  
Notes: () private thoughts, they are thinking to themselves  
  
** places or areas  
  
Guest appearance: Urd from Oh! My Goddess…..and yes that's not mine either…so go buy there product…yeesh!  
  
The Newcomer's Duel  
  
  
  
It was summer time and the day was bright and clear. The sun was up and the clouds were nice and fluffy. Nothing could stop this bright day. There were birds singing their lovely songs, little critters running in pairs, and the sounds of battle at Hinatasou. Nani?!! The sounds of battle?!  
  
At the entrance of Hinatasou, two people faced off. One was a dark haired beauty that was holding a katana. She was dressed in a traditional fighting kimono and had a white ribbon tied to her hair, so it won't hinder her from seeing. She clutched the katana in a classic fighting position. The katana was held firmly downwards with the blade pointing at her opponent's throat.  
  
The opponent was wearing faded jeans and was wearing a white tank top to blend in with her fashion. The tank top hugged to her body quite nicely and definitely showed some curves. She carried no weapons, but her hands were wrapped in white bandages like a boxer, but she had some metal plates on her knuckles. She was in a standard fighting position also. Her right leg was a step further in front of her left leg and her right arm was in front of her left arm. Both of the fighters were sweating.  
  
"You aren't that bad," said the dark haired girl as she analyzed her opponent.  
  
"Neither are you," replied the girl who dark brown hair as she stared at her.  
  
They stared at each to see who would act first, who would make the mistake for the other to leap into action and win this fight. Both stared and then both leaped into action.  
  
The dark haired girl rushed with her sword and made a quick thrust at the other girl. The girl with the bandages blocked with her metal plates and made a quick jab with her right fist. He other girl countered by angling her katana to the side to block the jab. Then the girl with the metal plates dropped down to deliver a sweeper kick, but the opponent back flipped dodge it.  
  
(This girl is good. She dodged all my attacks and is keeping up to my pace. I better use a technique. Hehe! No one can stop that except my sister and Seta-san.)  
  
"Zan Ken Sen!!" The wind howl leaped from the blade and launched straight at the brown haired girl.  
  
Suddenly the girl leaped into the air with a forward flip, which dodged the wind attack. While in the air, she twisted herself to go head first at her opponent while grabbing something from the back and in a blur she connects something together and launches her devastating counterattack.  
  
"Gravity Hammer Blow!!" She swings the hammer downwards at her opponent.  
  
(Nani?!!)  
  
The dark haired saw this and she quickly ran to the left to dodge it. Before she could get out of the hammer blow, the hammer smashed onto the ground where the dark hair girl was before her dodge and a huge explosion erupted. The debris was launched at the dark hair girl, which hit her face and flipped her to make her land face first to the ground.  
  
(Ite!! That hurt!)  
  
While the dark-haired girl lies there, the other girl walked up to her while unwinding her bandages and dismantling her sledgehammer.  
  
"Well, that is that, I won, not bad though Motoko."  
  
Motoko had a dizzy look with a lump on her head, but she shook her dizziness off.  
  
"I never thought a Olympic martial artist is able to do such moves."  
  
Natsuko smiled. "Well I was trained under my father who was a master at kempo and aikido, but that move I learned from my mother, she was great in hammering things.  
  
Motoko shook her head in disbelief, "No wonder, I couldn't believe you had that much ki in you."  
  
(Nor could I believe you materialized a hammer out of nowhere.)  
  
Natsuko grinned while offered her hand, which Motoko accepted and soon they were both standing and facing one another.  
  
"How about a rematch tomorrow morning?"  
  
(I need to beat her! I will use my stronger techniques tomorrow. Then I'll show her a true warrior.)  
  
"Sure, if you are up to my moves. I still have a few techniques that are considered forbidden."  
  
Both of them smiled and bowed to each other in respects to the sparring match.  
  
"Wow!! You girls are awesome. I can't believe I could see a fighter even greater than Motoko, though Seta-san was a powerful fighter also."  
  
Both of the girls turned around to the entrance of Hinatasou to see Keitaro standing there and clapping his hands in excitement, but he had a sweat drop on his head.  
  
Natsuko blushed immediately. "It was nothing that big, it was just a spar."  
  
Keitaro nodded, "But still, I doubt anyone can fight like this.'  
  
(I better not annoy Natsuko because it may cause me a beating. Now I have three women to worry about.)  
  
Keitaro sighed while he thought about this.  
  
"Keitaro? Are you okay? You seemed stressed. How about I take a bath with you. That will ease your stress."  
  
Natsuko winked at him while blowing him a kiss.  
  
(Oh, I'll do more then ease your stress.Hehe!)  
  
"Um..sure……….Nani?!!"  
  
While that was said Naru came outside and heard that statement by Natsuko.  
  
"NO!! I forbid this, I will not have this pervert," points at Keitaro, "To take a bath with anyone."  
  
Kitsune appeared out of nowhere behind Naru with a mischievous grin.  
  
"My my, isn't Naru jealous? I bet she wants to take a bath with Keitaro!"  
  
"Wha….what?!! I don't want to do that, this pervert would probably take advantage of her!"  
  
(Why am I blushing when I said this? No, I refuse to have them bathe together. Keitaro should bathe with me! Wait?! What the heck am I saying?!)  
  
Keitaro stares at Naru in shock and disbelief.  
  
("Man, maybe Naru is jealous, but she called me a pervert." Keitaro sighs in distress. "Though I don't mind taking a bathe with Natsuko.")  
  
From those words, his perverseness kicked in and he starts daydreaming with starry eyes.  
  
("Oh Keitaro!!" says Natsuko as she slowly takes off her towel wrapped around her. "Do you want me to wash your back or you wash mine?" She grins seductively as she stares at him with eyes of lust. "Or do you prefer doing something else?" Her other hand reaches out to……)  
  
(Author's Note: You guys are such perverts if you want me to go on with this thought! Baka-hentais!)  
  
Keitaro soon develops a nosebleed.  
  
"Oh my, Keitaro! Do you get a nosebleeds often?"  
  
"Eh?" He looks at himself and realizes he has a nosebleed.  
  
"Only when he thinks of something perverted like right now!!"  
  
Naru rushes Keitaro and punches him in the eye.  
  
"Keitaro!!! You…you pervert!! How can you think of something perverted at a time like this!!"  
  
Keitaro flies and hits the stairs where he rebounds off of them and gradually falls down. He will have a long, arduous trip getting back to Hinatasou.  
  
"Keitaro!! How dare you!!!! I will not tolerate this!" She turns to Naru and points at her. "Stop hitting him, so what if he thinks of something perverted, you are just jealous because he is not thinking of you naked, but me," Natsuko grins triumphantly.  
  
(This Naru is nothing! Keitaro should and only should think of me naked!)  
  
"Wha…..what?!! You got to be joking! Who would think of a flat- chested tomboy like you naked, when Keitaro can think of me naked!" Naru puts her hands on her hips to show her defiance.  
  
(I'm not going to lose to her. I am far better looking than her and my body is way better than her! I have all the curves that Keitaro want! Heck, he always peeks on me when I take a bath or when I change!)  
  
"Hehe, all is planned, this war is going along smoothly, Su-chan, are all the devices working?" Kitsune rubs her hands together manically.  
  
"Roger!!" Kaolla was holding a video camera and tape recording the argument while having a dish pointed at them to eavesdrop on them.  
  
Once Naru said that, Motoko coughed.  
  
"Um…..you know, we are talking about Keitaro seeing you naked."  
  
Naru eyes widen.  
  
(Crap! Why did I say that.)  
  
Kitsune brings her hand up in triumph.  
  
"Alright! We got what we need! Now we can show this to Keitaro! Wait I'll sell it to him, that way I don't have to pay rent for a few months." Kitsune grinned happily and smirked.  
  
While that happened, both of the girls, Naru and Natsuko stared at each other in hatred and a huge red aura sprung from them. Their eyes glowed and electricity shot out of them as they connected to each other.  
  
At that time, Shinobu came out to announce that breakfast was served, but when she got out, she saw the two girls looking at each in hatred.  
  
"Um…breakfast is ready, Naru-sempai and Natsuko-sempai."  
  
Both of the girls turn to Shinobu and they looked like they were demons from hell.  
  
"Ahhh!!!! I'm sorry!!" Shinobu runs to her room crying in terror from the looks of those two.  
  
Kitsune and Su-chan sweat dropped at the episode.  
  
Motoko immediately went to action.  
  
"These two are possessed!" (I must get rid of those evil spirits and free them) She grasped her katana and raised it into the air to launch one of her ancestral techniques that annihilated demons for centuries. "Zan Ma Ken Ni No Tachi!"  
  
The slash appeared from the sword and smashed itself right into the two girls staring at each other.  
  
Before anything can happen, both of the girls' clothes ripped up from the slash techniques.  
  
Kitsune and Kaolla sweat drops again when they saw Motoko attacking those two with her katana.  
  
"AH!!" Both of the girls said as they saw their clothes cut to ribbons.  
  
At that time Keitaro was finally able to get to the top of the stairs.  
  
("Finally." Keitaro breathes heavily from crawling so much. "I made it." Thank goodness!)  
  
Then he turns up to see the girls naked.  
  
"Eh?" (Boom!) Instant eruption of the nose and his eyes go round and starry.  
  
At that time Natsuko sees Keitaro with a major nosebleed that was flooding the stairs that led to Hinatasou, which he was crawling up earlier.  
  
(Keitaro is getting a nosebleed from me showing my nakedness. Oh what joy!! Keitaro loves my body! I will please him more than ever now!)  
  
Natsuko turns and does a few seductive poses for Keitaro.  
  
Kitsune and Kaolla facefault from what Natsuko is doing.  
  
(Natsuko has even bigger breasts than I do!!! No fair!!)  
  
Naru thinks of this as she turns around and sees Keitaro.  
  
"Ah!" She blushes, but she used one hand to cover her top, then she looks down and then covers the bottom, but her top was uncovered. Then she tries to cover the top, but she realizes it was useless. So she just focuses all that frustration and all that embarrassment into pure power and cocks her hand back.  
  
"Keitaro!!!!!DIE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Oh boy!!)  
  
(BOOM!!) Keitaro goes soaring out of the town and hits the bells in the church. The bells ring loudly and so he continues to soar while deaf and he flies higher than the geese that were flying over the town.  
  
(Wow! I'm flying! I'm really…..)  
  
(WHAM!) Keitaro's face smashes into a very large hill and then he falls downwards onto the forest.  
  
(OUCH!!At least the trees will break my fall.)  
  
Then as he falls, he falls onto the branches of an oak tree, which are made of really hard wood and finally falls into a large bush of thorns.  
  
(Ite.Ouch. Ite. Ah! ARRRGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
It will be awhile when he returns.  
  
*Meanwhile back at Hinatasou*  
  
Kitsune and Kaolla watched the whole thing while their eyes went amazed as they saw Keitaro fly off.  
  
"Hehe! What a duel! Now I can sell this tape to Keitaro at triple the price because I got nudity in it too! I'm good!" She rubbed her hands together like a madman.  
  
Kaolla stared at where Keitaro flew off.  
  
(Wow!! Naru-san can hit ever harder than Natsuko-san. Hmmm……I think I should ask both of them how to hit harder!)  
  
Natsuko sees Keitaro get rocketed off Hinatasou with a single punch. She turns to Naru with a look that can melt metal, as she clenched her fist. Her blazing battle aura turns into purple as see stares at Naru.  
  
"Ho…….how dare you!!!!! You insolent tomboy! I will punish you for what you did to my beloved Keitaro."  
  
Naru went into a masked rage as she heard the words tomboy. Her face turned darker as she spun herself to face Natsuko when she heard her say that Keitaro belonged to her.  
  
(How dare that girl say that?! Keitaro belongs to me!!!)  
  
She pointed her right finger at Natsuko as she screamed at her in rage.  
  
"I have every right to hit that pervert! He saw me naked and most of all he is not your Keitaro!!!"  
  
"He is my Keitaro!!!!! I was promised to him and it will stay that way and you can't stop me you tomboy!!!"  
  
(How dare this girl say this to me, Keitaro belongs to me because it was I was destined to have him. We promised to one another a happiness that lives on. My family and I groomed myself to be the perfect one for Keitaro and I won't lose him here. This is a challenge and I am definitely going to handle it!!!)  
  
Both their auras were summoned and it blazed like a volcanic eruption. The aura bit down into the concrete and created craters. The craters expanded as the auras expanded into multiple shades of dark colors. The wind howled in fury as the aura grew.  
  
Motoko stared at those two and noticed the power that was increasing, she felt the aura and she felt like she wanted to explode from the power as it expanded toward her. She sensed the fury in the two naked girls and gasped at the powers.  
  
(Uh…….ho……how can this be possible?!!! They rival the gods above and they seem to still be expanding in power. If this keeps going, we are going to have an explosion like an atomic bomb.)  
  
Kitsune and Kaolla Su at that time, when the auras produced, they ran into a bomb shelter as they stood there in shock.  
  
(Wow!!!!!! Look at them, those two have more power than my brother and sister combined!! I hope they will teach me how to be that strong!)  
  
Kaolla Su daydreamed as she turned starry-eyed and saw her future when these two grand masters of anger taught her how to be that strong.  
  
("Now………Su-chan, you must be strong and attack like this!!" Naru cocks her hand back and launches a haymaker that can break concrete and smashes into Keitaro who immediately flies and smashes through the walls of Hinatasou. "That is how you punch that pervert! Now practice this 100 times to that idiot and see if you improve!" Kaolla Su smiled mischievously and said "Hai, sensei!" She rushes up to Keitaro and he turns and groans knowing his fate as he thinks of this and screams to God, "WHY ME!!!!!!" While he says this Kaolla rushes in with her hand cocked back and then…………………)  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry can't complete that one because of what happens it would probably sound bloody and gruesome. Well on with the story!)  
  
("Now…..child, this is how you use the mallet!!" Natsuko twirls her hammer and connects the parts together in less than a second. "Now……Kei- kun, don't worry just stand there, this won't hurt……….much." With a loud yell that rivals a demon she twirls that hammer aloft and aims it at Keitaro's head while in his mind he knows one thing (I'm dead………..) and sees the mighty hammer of destruction come down………………)  
  
Well she thought of this, Kitsune was still rubbing her hands madly. "Yes this operation is going well. Not only they're jealous, but they're so jealous that I don't have to do anything!!!!" With a manical laugh, she smites her hands and just grins.  
  
(Um………you can't do that!!)  
  
"Huh?!! Why not?"  
  
Kitsune talks to her conscience as she watches the action unfold.  
  
(Well, you are the instigator, you start everything and if you don't, then you have nothing to do. You should be the one controlling everything!)  
  
"Uh……….well…..uh..that's……..true."  
  
(Right and if you don't you would get bored.)  
  
"Oh yeah!! That's right!" She clenched her left hand and struck it to her right palm.  
  
(Author's Note: (facefaults) maybe I shouldn't of added that part………)  
  
Kitsune grins again as she clutched her helmet that protected her head and viewed the drama.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea!!"  
  
Kitsune gets out of the bomb shelter and walks up to them, while feeling the awesome power that emanates around Naru and Natsuko. She puts up her sly grin as it personifies her trueself, the trickster, the fox.  
  
While she approaches those two, in the background lays Motoko sitting on the ground while chanting some mantra as she slaps wards on the ground.  
  
(These two…they definitely must be possessed by demons! I will use the legendary techniques of exorcism that haven't been use over a millennium. Well….but um………..it only worked about 1 out of 80 tries…. But no matter! I will conquer this evil and release my friends from the prison!)  
  
Motoko stands up and strikes a pose that makes Sailor senshis fall into shame. While that happens, the sakura petals flutter around her to make it a more dramatic affect.  
  
Koalla and Shinobu sweatdrops as they see Motoko strike a pose.  
  
(Sometime Motoko-san scares me………)  
  
Shinobu was peeking over the balcony of Hinatasou to see the huge disturbance nearby the inn. She saw the awesome powers of the emanations that appear from the two beautiful girls, but twisted in hate and rage for one another.  
  
(They are so…..so….huge!!! I can never get those kind of assets………I know older men like big assets…..and I can't compare to Naru….and definitely not Natsuko)  
  
She sighs in sadness as she realizes how small of her assets are.  
  
( But…but…there…there so evil……so mean….but..but…wait!! I got it!! If they get all evil and they do bad things….. then that means Keitaro won't like them….and that means I still have a chance! Keitaro wouldn't care about their assets at all if they are evil! Oh..oh I must prepare the dinner for Keitaro! I'll make some miso soup with shijimi, his favorite!)  
  
At that time she smite her hands together and gave a light giggle while she daydreams about her time with Keitaro.  
  
(Both Naru and Natsuko are on their knees. Their heads are down in shame as they both lose not from each other, but from someone they thought that never had a chance. Both of them have tears coming out of their eyes as they continue to stare at the ground. At that point, in front of them, Keitaro hugs the girl he loves, the girl that he dreamt of being with, his destiny. He pushed her strands of hair and looks at her…….. "I love you Shinobu….." Then he tilts her head up and closes in as his lips…………..)  
  
Shinobu turns extremely red as she thought of this. (I….I must not think like that….must control myself….)  
  
She fidgets as she tried to regain control, while that happens a person taps her shoulder and looks at her.  
  
"Shinobu? Is something wrong?"  
  
Shinobu immediately jumps up 10 feet into the air, not even realizing that someone was with her the whole time.  
  
"Shinobu? Hello? You look awfully hot?! Do you have a fever?"  
  
"No……no I'm fine, uh…must be from the heat…..yeah the heat you know? It's awfully hot…well uh….Igottocooksomefoodnowbuhbye."  
  
She raced down the stairs and off to the kitchen, matching the speed that she runs when embarrassed or scared. The elder lady stares……..(Author's Note: ELDER LADY?!! I'm an ELDER LADY?!!! ……..well uh…..hehe…..i didn't mean it that way….your just older than them…so you are a elder… I'll show you ELDER if you keep those words in there……….. GAH!!!!!! Alright, alright I'll change them.) The mistress of Hinatasou, known as Aunt Haruka..or Haruka-san (Author's Note: Sorry….don't want to piss her off again…..so uh I may use Haruka-san a lot….well uh back to the story….) stared surprisingly as Shinobu raced off. Haruka-san just shook her head slightly and turned to watch the good show.  
  
(Keitaro is becoming a man, all these girls really want him)  
  
She gave a smile as she lit up another cigarette.  
  
While she did that, a certain known fox was grinning slightly as she approached the two rivals.  
  
*At the boundaries of a local town nearby Hinatasou*  
  
A certain perverted manager was slowly trudging his way back to Hinatasou, while grappling on a stick he found in the forest. He slowly paced himself….actually more like dragging himself back. His clothes were coated with sticky juice from crushed berries and cuts from swipes of paws. He smelled like a goat. People stared at him and thought he was some mauled by some beast, which he was. They saw his dirty clothes and the bruises in his face and the large slits that appeared all over his clothes.  
  
(Man, I can't believe I feel into that berry bush, then of course luck had to come and drop a goat by who basically bit my clothes and rammed me into a large boulder. After that I had to get chased by wolves as I was scented and I stank with goat odor…..gah…….what a life…..I hope when I get back to Hinatasou…everything will get better…..)  
  
Little did he know that when he gets back, all hell would break loose?  
  
*Back at Hinatasou, where hell is counting down*  
  
"This is it you tomboy you, I challenge you to a duel. With ever defeats the other will go on a date with Keitaro!" Natsuko smirked as she stared at her hated rival.  
  
(She is no worthy opponent. I don't even need to bring out my hammer. One swing of my fist and she be crying like a baby.)  
  
Then she turned starry eyed as she pictured her triumph over the tomboy.  
  
("Nat-chan!!" "Kei-kun!!" Both of them embrace as they slam into each other like fierce predators and slam their lips together to have an all out tonsil war, with their tongues deep into one another mouths. While they were in passionate kiss, Naru lays on the ground with massive bruises and concussions. Then before anything happens, Keitaro rips off Natsuko clothes to show all her glory and then Keitaro sinks his teeth into……………..(Author's Note: I don't know what you guys want, but this is definitely not a lemon you bakas!!)  
  
"Wha…..what?!! A….a….date with Keitaro?!!" Naru eyes widen when she heard the challenged and a slight tinge of red appeared on her cheeks, recalling her date before with Keitaro.  
  
"That's right!! I challenge you for the right of Keitaro!! That's if you are up to the challenge, unless you can't fight!" Natsuko shook her head out of her daydream and smirked as she clenched her fists together and then cocked her head to the left as if taunting Naru.  
  
(What did this hussy say?!!! I'll kill her…..)  
  
"What did you say?!! I'll wipe you off the floor! That's right! Fine, I accept and loser has to pay the tabs of the date. That means you going to wish that you didn't ever make that bet!!  
  
Naru cracked her knuckle is anticipation to land a haymaker at Natsuko's unblemished face, forever marring her.  
  
(I can already taste the sweetness of victory and then Keitaro is MINE!!! Uh…wait….Keitaro?!! Why would I want him?! He is such a baka and a hentai! I don't want him…..I'm….I'm just doing this to insure that the rest of the gang won't see Natsuko and Keitaro engage some lewd acts. That's RIGHT!! I will make sure Natsuko won't do anything to Keitaro!!)  
  
"Fine with me, the beating I intend to give you and then a little dosage of some hammer swinging will make sure you will realize who is best for Keitaro!!!"  
  
Naru grinned wicked knowing that she has the advantage.  
  
(I have been trained in multiple forms of combat and also I have been toughening up my body under my mom's training. Not even a sledgehammer can hurt me…….I have been hit too many times with it, so it wouldn't matter….(Author Note: (sweatdrops)) I can take her on anytime!)  
  
"Then let the battles begin!!!"  
  
"Eh?………." The two rivals turn around and see Kitsune stand there dressed up in a ringmaster's outfit and was carrying a mike as if she was addressing an audience.  
  
"Lets get ready to Ruuuuuummmmmbbblllle!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kitsune shouted those words and then turn to the rivals and they stared at her with disbelief and both of them had sweatdrops.  
  
"WHAT?!! I always wanted to say that!"  
  
Both Naru and Natsuko facefault.  
  
"But before we do…………lets um….make sure you get some clothes……….."  
  
"Eeep!!!!!" Naru stares at herself and realizes she been naked the whole time. She quickly used both of her hands to cover herself. She turned into a deep red that was totally darker than an apple. She used her right hand to cover her top, while her left hand to cover her bottom.  
  
Kitsune shook her head slightly and turned to Kaolla.  
  
"Su-chan, bring some clothes for Naru-chan and Natsuko"  
  
"Roger!!!"  
  
In a flash, Kaolla lept off the ground to reach the balcony, defying all laws of gravity and raced off to grab some clothes for the two rivals.  
  
While Naru tried to cover herself, Natsuko stood there, proud of her femininity. She just continued to grin as she anticipated the fight.  
  
(This is going to be over in a matter of seconds. In the end, Shinobu is going to have to use a spatula to pick up this tomboy, once I'm through with her.)  
  
Naru stared at her rival and saw her just stand there and not caring about her nakedness.  
  
(What she standing there and not covering herself?! Oh right, this flat-chested bimbo has nothing to show, so it wouldn't matter……I'll punch her lights out….heck I got enough practice from Keitaro since that perv keeps peeking on me….)  
  
Then Kaolla shows up and bounces up and down in anticipation to see the winner, while carrying clothes for Naru and Natsuko.  
  
(I wonder who will win…..I know whoever wins is the strongest, so I'll ask the winner to teach me her moves. Then I'll go and practice it on Keitaro!!!!! This is going to be cool!)  
  
She quickly hands the clothes to Naru who immediately puts on her clothes in a speed that makes DC hero Flash go to shame. Then Kaolla turned to hand the other clothes to Natsuko. Natusko looked down to see some of her belongings then shook her head.  
  
"No….no…I won't need these articles of clothing."  
  
Kitsune's eyes widens when she heard that. Heck Naru and Kaolla's eyes widen too as they heard that. While that happened, in the background you see Motoko still burning incense, while chanting some spell.  
  
"You…you won't wear anything!!! But wh…..why?!!"  
  
Natusko smirked as she looked at those three.  
  
"Who says I need to? Once I beat this nobody, Kei-kun will be mine and the things we do, I won't need any clothes. So I might as well be naked. Saves me some time as we get down to the important things."  
  
Natsuko smiled as she imagined her date with Keitaro.  
  
(Keitaro's eyes widen to see Natsuko's naked body, his eyes harden into eyes of lust as he savagely threw her onto a bed. Before Natsuko can give a cry of pain from being thrown, Keitaro rips off his clothes and leaps onto Natsuko to…………..(Author's Note: Hehe…….don't even bother to push this even further…….))  
  
All three girls facefault when they heard what she said. While they facefault, another facefault appears right after. Haruka-san slams her head onto the railing on the balcony when she heard what Natusko said. As they slowly get up, they noticed that Natsuko has a starry eye look as she dreamt about her erotic adventures with the manager.  
  
"What?! Its not like you girls haven't wished to do things like that! What I will do will fulfill my fantasy and Kei-kun, I'll make a man out of him yet!!!"  
  
Another facefault appears as Naru slams her head to the ground with a dozen arrows in her.  
  
Kaolla and Kitsune sweat drop as they see Naru facefault.  
  
"Eh…..right…..Anyways….please Natsuko, wear these clothes. You may catch cold and uh….yeah you may not do those things you want with Keitaro….."  
  
(You owe me big time Naru, I hope you get enough money to pay for this.)  
  
Kitsune grins evilly when she thought of this, while Kaolla stared at the motionless Naru as she laid on the ground with these arrows sticking to her.  
  
(I wonder where these arrows come from?)  
  
Natsuko eyes narrowed slightly and finally nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Alright, but I get to wear the clothes I want!"  
  
With a blur that rivaled the most powerful martial artist, she was wearing clothes…..well….sort of wearing clothes….  
  
Kaolla and Kitsune facefault instantly, lying right beside Naru, while Naru slowly stirred and slowly got up.  
  
Natsuko smirked. "What?!! I'm wearing clothes aren't I?"  
  
Kitsune sweat dropped as she starred at Natsuko.  
  
(Damn it! Where does she get these kind of clothing? Even I'm not that lucky!!)  
  
"Yes, you are wearing clothes, but I didn't expect you to wear a lingerie!!!"  
  
Natsuko grinned and spun around to show off her curves that are well placed around her body. If any guys were able to see this, they would have died and gone to heaven. She wore a black nightgown that went down to her waist, while wearing matching panties with a small patch to cover her feminine body. She wore no bra so her breasts bounced nicely while she twirled and they were tight enough to not even need a bra. She had two small patches covering her nipples, though it seemed to leave a lot imagined. (Author's Note: If you were getting a nosebleed, I would understand. (WHAM!!!)…ite……(Natsuko waves a hammer)……geh….back……to..the..story……)  
  
"So?! Your said I needed to wear clothes, but you didn't specify. Anyways, once I'm done with this hussy, I'll make Kei-kun a man and much more…."  
  
(Nothing will stop me from making him the Prince I always dreamed about)  
  
She went starry-eyed and smiled as she dreamt about her Prince.  
  
Kitsune groaned.  
  
(Damn..ah wells….wait a minute?!!)  
  
"Su-chan?"  
  
Kaolla turned to her leader with a wince from her facefaulting.  
  
"Yes Kitsune?"  
  
"Are we still recording?"  
  
Kaolla nodded her head slightly, while trying to nurse her bruise.  
  
(Ah…wells nothing like what a banana won't cure)  
  
Soon she was eating a banana while getting up.  
  
Kitsune's eyes widen, then gleaned while she grinned her fox-like grin.  
  
(I'll be rich with that tape……wait a minute? I'll corner the Playboy Market!!! With this tape I can dominate the world…muahahaha!!!!)  
  
Kitsune shot up into the air and laughed manically as stared at the sky.  
  
In the back at Hinatasou, you could sort of feel the sweatdrops emanating from Haruka-san and Shinobu.  
  
Motoko quickly leaped into the air and slapped wards around Kitsune.  
  
"Kitsune is possessed! She must have come in contact with the demons in Naru and Natsuko. I must hurry and cleanse them."  
  
She rushed to her fire pit and dumped a barrel full of oil and let the flames reach to new heights. Then she recanted her mantra as threw a bunch of wards into the flames. The flames grew stronger by the minute.  
  
Naru was finally able to rip off the remaining arrows stuck to her. She flickered her hair back and raised her fist up in anger.  
  
"That's it! I will take you down right here! Right NOW!!!"  
  
She lunged at Natsuko swinging her fist in rage. A dark battle aura floated around her and was concentrated at her fist. Natusko back flipped and dodged the attack as the fist slammed into the ground to create a 5 foot crater.  
  
"Feh…With your skills and all that fat on you…I'll take you down in a minute..Naru-san." Natsuko smirked and added that san in a feeling of disgust.  
  
Naru-san quickly pulled her arm back and launched her fist again, while roaring at Natsuko.  
  
Kitsune waved her hands in the air like a cheerleader and just grinned.  
  
(Now the fun begins………….)  
  
*Meanwhile in the town nearby Hinatasou*  
  
Keitaro slowly dragged himself and looked around.  
  
"Just a feel more miles…..man….I wish someone can give me a ride."  
  
Then when those words were let loose, the deity in Heaven decided to answer his plea.  
  
Keitaro walked in the crosswalk when the sign came up to walk, but while he walked a van to his right sped up, totally ignoring the red light.  
  
Keitaro turned his head to the right and his eyes became the size of saucers.  
  
(RED ALERT!!!! MOVE BOY! HAUL THAT ASS OF YOURS!!!!)  
  
Keitaro tried to spring into action, but his body was so tired and worn out that he could barely skip his way to the crosswalk.  
  
(I'm…….dead…)  
  
The van was doing 70 mph, but then luck seem to hit Keitaro and it hit a manhole that was uncovered and had signs post all around it to avoid it. Somehow the driver ignored it and ran over the signs. The van's right front tire went into the manhole, which basically caused the massive structure to flip into the air. Though it defied gravity while flipping in the air, gravity decided to have revenge and push it down into the center of the intersection. The plummet forced the van to slam right into the middle of the intersection. Luckily there were no cars going by, or there would have been a major incident that were appear all over the newspapers in Japan.  
  
Keitaro sweatdropped when he saw the van flip by. Then as his eyes grew wide again when he saw the plummeting of the van, his mouth dropped wide as he saw a recognizable fellow get out of the van with a bleeding gash on his face. He wore glasses and sported a white trench coat just like doctors would wear though he wasn't a doctor.  
  
"Se..Seta-san?!!"  
  
The man turned around and saw Keitaro in the middle of the street, he grinned and waved hi.  
  
"Ah….Keitaro!! Good to see you. Boy you look like a mess. What happened?!"  
  
Keitaro sweat dropped again as he stared at Seta-san again.  
  
(He says I look like a mess, and after what he went through, he calls me a mess?!!)  
  
"Uh…nothing that sleep won't cure…….uh Seta-san you okay?!"  
  
Seta-san nodded as he applied a band-aid onto his head.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Keitaro stared at Seta-san as he turned to the van and put his hands onto the side of the van. With a grunt and a massive heave, the van flopped back and was back to its original driving way.  
  
Keitaro looked at Seta-san.  
  
"Uh….Seta-san you should be more careful on your driving. You crashed into that uncovered manhole."  
  
Seta-san stared at Keitaro.  
  
"There was an uncovered manhole?"  
  
Keitaro facefaulted.  
  
"Yes…..there were orange and yellow signs posted all around it to avoid it.  
  
Seta-san cocked his head and then nodded.  
  
"Ah! Now I remember, I thought those signs were for some commercial for some drinking product though………."  
  
Keitaro slowly got up, but then slammed his face to the floor again when he heard what Seta-san said. He sported a large bruise on his head when he got up.  
  
Seta-san watched Keitaro as he got up.  
  
"What's wrong Keitaro?"  
  
Keitaro shook his head slowly to clear out the ringing in his ear.  
  
Seta-san watched this then shrugged. He opens the door to his van and climbed in to his comfortable seat and buckled his seat belt that saved his life constantly.  
  
"Hey Keitaro, I'm heading to Hinatasou, you want a lift?"  
  
Keitaro snapped his head up and nodded graciously.  
  
"YES!!! ARIGATO Seta-san!"  
  
Keitaro quickly hopped to the passenger side and got in. He slid into the seat and closed the door. Once he did that, he attached his seat belt.  
  
(Uh…wait a minute…..why do these seat belts look like racing car seat belts?!!)  
  
"Uh…..Seta-san?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh..why are these seat belts like this?"  
  
"OH….that's because I wanted to make sure I don't sail out of the van like I use to back when I had this van during my college years.  
  
Keitaro eyes widened as he sweat dropped.  
  
(PLEASE GOD……..LET ME LIVE………..)  
  
Seta-san smiled and slammed his foot to the accelerator.  
  
"Well we will get there in no time…."  
  
The van lurched off at the speed of a bullet, while you hear a ear- shattering scream…..  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The deity of mischief laughed insanely as he played with his pupil in Heaven.  
  
(Back at Hinatasou)  
  
  
  
The front of Hinatasou was in shambles. Massive craters are appearing all over while two young ladies duke it out in a royal rumble. Both sides are sweating profusely and exhausted from chasing each other, but neither of them wants to back down. Both want the same man that they love though one hides it and the other admits it openly…..well maybe a bit too openly….. Anyways while that happens, two other females are basically watching the battle and taping the fight. A young female with a katana crouches by the fire pit and plays with fire, while chanting a mantra. In the building, especially on the second story balcony, a lady counts the damage of the place, while another girl works her style of cooking in preparation for a feast.  
  
All in all, a day of destruction, mayhem and insanity, well…it gets worse…….cause someone is coming home…….  
  
"Man….how long have they been at it Su-chan?"  
  
Kaolla eats another banana as she tosses into her mountain pile of peeled bananas.  
  
"About 1 hour Kitsune…."  
  
Kitsune sweat drops as she watched those two fighters constantly trading blows after blows to end this challenge.  
  
(I will beat this hussy…I will win Kei-kun and he will be my husband!!!!!!!)  
  
Natsuko back flipped to dodge the haymaker created by Naru. Natusko smirked and finally decided to end this. With a blur of her hands, a hammer materialized.  
  
(Hehe….this is a good technique….also good to undress Keitaro for a quickie..)  
  
Natsuko grinned and her nose started to bleed slightly when she day dreamed her fantasy.  
  
("Oh..Kei-kun…" Natsuko moaned as she saw Keitaro's clothes disappear to show his birthday suit. "Now now..Nats-chan, you have to take off your clothes…and well….(smiles) we can get down and dirty….hehe…….." Natsuko's head bobbed up and down in happiness and she ripped off her clothes. Then before any guy can erupt in nosebleeds by Natsuko's naked glory, both slammed themselves into each other to unearth all those earthly passions. Natsuko grinned and brought her mouth onto………)  
  
(WHAM!!!!)  
  
Natsuko's head snapped back with the punch landed by Naru. Natsuko saw stars floated all around her, but she then shook herself awake.  
  
(Damn!! Got to focus…that distraction was nice..but I can do that later…in real life..after I end this fight!)  
  
Naru brought her hands back into fighting position and she dropped into a crouch to lunge at Natsuko again.  
  
(Baka..pervert Natsuko…I bet he was thinking something perverted of my Keitaro!!! I'm going to end her right here right now!!!!!!)  
  
Natsuko continued to flip backwards until she got to a pile of rocks.  
  
"Ha…an opening!!"  
  
Natsuko used her sledgehammer and started swinging it as a golf club. The hammer connected to the rocks and they were launched with deadly accuracy.  
  
Luckily Naru was good at dodging from perverts like Keitaro and swayed back and forth to dodge them……However….Kitsune wasn't so lucky…  
  
(WHAM!!!!!)  
  
"Nani…….ugh…..Su-chan..u k?!!"  
  
Koalla Su just smiled and hefted her missile launcher. She launched her missiles with an auto-targeting system and they systematically shot down each rock coming her way.  
  
"ROGER!!!!"  
  
She swallowed another banana as she continued to target the rocks.  
  
Kitsune sweatdropped and in the Hinatasou, a certain figure facefaulted.  
  
"Even I wasn't that bad…." Haruka-san smashed her cigarette into the ground as she facefaulted.  
  
Suddenly you see a female warrior leapt into the air while clutching her katana, which was bathe in the flame and was glowing red from the heat.  
  
"At last……I am done with the casting….Now I will rid the evil of them three…..Bwahahahahahaa!!!!"  
  
Kitsune and Su-chan sweat dropped when they heard that laugh.  
  
"Hey…Kitsune…who is worse? Motoko? Naru? Or Natsuko?  
  
"Eh…….hehe…..i have no….clue…………"  
  
  
  
Now up above the God of Mischief looks down into the Hinatasou and watched as Natsuko jumped behind a boulder the size of her and was about to swing as Naru cocked her fist back to launch her most devastating punch. While in the background you see Kitsune and Su-chan watching and taping this while at the same time, Motoko was about to launch a powerful attack that exorcist demons.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAAHAHA…..this will be interesting."  
  
Urd turns to the God of Mischief and stared at him.  
  
(Even I don't laugh that bad……)  
  
In the background where the Gods and Goddess hang out, you hear a collective facefault and a massive groan from that statement.  
  
The God of Mischief wiped a tear out of his eye as he turned to Urd.  
  
"Ah don't worry, I bet you this is gonna end in a matter of 10 seconds."  
  
Urd, the silver bombshell turned to him as she uncrossed her legs to expose her small purple thong and then crossed it again. She stroked her luxuriant hair she grinned at him.  
  
"The usual stakes?"  
  
"Yep!" The God of Mischief drooled at her while she wore her skintight outfit and her breasts almost seemed to spill out of her dress as she just gave that lusty grin.  
  
"Okay!!! Let's see if your timing is still good as it was before."  
  
(Heh..you have no idea Urd….you have no idea…..)  
  
The God of Mischief took out a giant digital clock and pressed the start button to activate it.  
  
  
  
While the girls at Hinatasou were going to launch their explosive climax, in the background where the streets are, you see an unmarked van race across the streets, ignoring all traffic signs. Pedestrians leaped out of the way, praying not to get hit by the madman behind the wheel of that van.  
  
"AIEEEEE!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Keitaro grabbed onto the handle bar on top of the of the side passenger door.  
  
"Anyways, like I said, there is much work in archeology…….."  
  
Seta-san droned on while facing Keitaro, totally ignoring the road while Keitaro's eyes were glued to the outside world, knowing one mistake would mean his life.  
  
(I'm going to die…..without being with Naru…..Nooooo!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Keitaro eyes widen as the Hinatasou's stairs come closer.  
  
"AIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Watch out for the stairs!!!!"  
  
Keitaro points in front of him, hoping that Seta-san can hear and see him, but of course the luck of Keitaro shows that Seta-san is rambling on about the fossils.  
  
The gods above sweatdrop as they see the van bounce up the stairs.  
  
(I am GOING to DIE!!!!!!! AIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
His mental voice screams out and while that happens the clock ticks activates.  
  
The God of Mischief just smirks and hits the digital clock.  
  
"Let the party begin!!!!!!!!"  
  
Urd can only smile as she crosses her luscious legs again and stare at the giant screen of the world of Keitaro  
  
(COUNTDOWN)  
  
(T-MINUS ……….10)  
  
The van bounces up the stairs and the girls' plans go into action.  
  
"DIE NARU!!! KEITARO BELONGS TO ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
Naru swings her hands forth and smirks.  
  
"I am going to win TOMBOY!!!"  
  
(9)  
  
Motoko swings her sword up as she runs at the two girls.  
  
(Foul infestations! I would rid of thee….prepare to die demons!!!!!)  
  
(8)  
  
Kitsune grins like mad and rubs her hands together.  
  
"Su-chan get all this. I want this in DVD!!!"  
  
"ROGER!!!" Kaolla films this while eats her customary banana.  
  
(7)  
  
The God of Reason slaps his head in misery as the scene unfolds while the God of Fate and Destiny rolls on the floor laughing insanely, knowing the future of Keitaro.  
  
(6)  
  
As the groove of the last stair approaches, Keitaro sees it and screams knowing the van will flip.  
  
("Nani?!!! I'm too young to die!!! I haven't even bed Naru yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nor Natsuko!!!!!!!" And why did I think of that?!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
At that moment Seta-san slams onto the brakes and grins.  
  
"AH! I installed new brakes too for this moment!!"  
  
(5)  
  
Technically that means Keitaro is saved. The van lurches to an instant stop and Keitaro does not need to ride the crazy van anymore. Though he was saved from the van, there was one little thing left. It seems the God of Luck was not there to save him. The gravity kicked into overdrive and as the van halted it grabbed Keitaro and threw him right through the front window, ejecting him like a cannonball, while ripping the belt apart from the force of Keitaro's body flying.  
  
(AIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(4)  
  
Keitaro soared through the window of the van and sailed to Natsuko. At that time, Natsuko swung her hammer, her muscles were bunched up to deliver this tremendous blow onto Naru, but Naru was not there, it was Keitaro's head instead.  
  
(WHAMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
The force of the blow caused Keitaro to have a concussion.  
  
(ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(3)  
  
The force of the blow force Keitaro to fly off and come into the direct path of Naru who had her fist cocked back. A blazing aura was around her as her punch went straight and true, to deliver a knockout blow that would make all boxers go to shame. A punch that would make a mountain crack, the blow for………..Keitaro?!!  
  
(WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
The punch went straight and true and mashed Keitaro's poor nose while snapping back his head. The punch was so strong that Keitaro's poor body flew off………  
  
(NO MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(2)  
  
Motoko raised her katana while her eyes blazed with determination.  
  
(This will cleanse them. Begone foul demons!!!!!)  
  
Zen Ken Sen Revised Ni Ken Tachi Ryu!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(1)  
  
A blazing arch of power leapt from the blade. It was a searing red blast of ki, that can eradicate demons just like that or humans……….Because of this, this move is a really dangerous move and is forbidden to do so, unless it's the last move to be used. Motoko wanted the demons to leave and as the ki-blast roared in fury and plowed through the air, breaking up the concrete underneath them and parting the debris like Moses parting the Red Sea. The ki-blast howled in fury and went straight into…..you guessed it……..Keitaro's flying body.  
  
(BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MY BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
The gods and goddesses winced at Keitaro, showing some sympathy except a few, especially the God of Mischief and the god of Fate and Destiny. They are having a hell of a time. (Author's Note: Pardon the pun………whoops…..hell and heaven don't work well together……hehe……………..)  
  
(0)  
  
Keitaro now scorched, battered, and bruised by the most powerful women in the world goes sailing off with his body in flames. He has a flame trail licking around him as he sails out of Hinatasou………….  
  
(NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
While that happens a Su-chan stares in awe as she sees Keitaro flying away.  
  
(Truly….Keitaro must be a demi-god if he survives this………..)  
  
Kitsune smirks and takes the camera to follow Keitaro flying off into the stratosphere.  
  
(This will make a wonderful movie. I got to send it to Funniest Home Videos. That cool cash is mine……BWHAHAHAHA…..not to mention the money I can make from the nudity!!!!!!!!!!! Alright!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Natsuko and Naru looks at each other in shock and then looks up to see Keitaro flying off.  
  
"KEITARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both yell as they saw him fly off.  
  
Motoko stands there, her eyes widen in shock for what she did.  
  
Haruka-san drops her cigarette out of her mouth and her eyes widen like dinner saucers when she saw this.  
  
(This……this is not possible……….)  
  
Motoko drops her katana and says this wonderful word.  
  
"Oops……my bad……"  
  
Haruka-san, Su-chan, and Kitsune facefault when they heard that.  
  
Natsuko looks into the air and then stares at Naru.  
  
"This is all your fault!! You the one to make Keitaro in pain!"  
  
Naru eyes were in shock, but when she heard this, it quickly changed to eyes of anger, if looks could kill, she would have skewed Natsuko a thousand times already.  
  
"ME?!!! NANI?!!! I didn't do anything. You're the one that hits him with that hammer!"  
  
"I do this in the matter of love for my Keitaro, that's why I hit him," Natsuko smirks when she replied with that answer.  
  
Everyone except Natsuko who were in the front of Hinatasou facefaults, all their heads were in the floor and massive concussions were forming.  
  
Natsuko smirked, but then went to a deep, ugly smile, a smile so deadly, even a poisonous snake would run. Little horns appeared on top of her head and a fiery red battle aura erupted around her.  
  
"This is not over you hear me?!! NARU!!! I will end this and claim my beloved Keitaro soon enough! JUST YOU WAIT!!!"  
  
Naru smoldered her anger and looked at her.  
  
"You won't have him…….as long as I am here!!!  
  
(Wait? Why am I saying this? Why do I want him to stay? Isn't he a pervert?!!)  
  
If Keitaro heard this, he would have facefaulted.  
  
Kitsune just smiled and continued videotaping the scene that was unfolding.  
  
(This is love I tell you, Love! I'm definitely going to rake in the dough with this!!!)  
  
Then fox ears appeared on top of her head when she realized something.  
  
(I just remembered….if this continues their will be a sequel!!!!!)  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!" Kitsune laughed hysterically as she realized what may happen.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped when then saw Kitsune laughed likes a maniac.  
  
Kaolla Su just giggled a little when she saw the episode happen.  
  
(WOW?!! Look at this! Motoko is just as strong as Naru and Natsuko! This is awesome! I must have all three teach me. Though I also need to study Keitaro. Surely he must be the greatest man in history to take on all those hits!!)  
  
As all this happens, Naru and Natsuko still stare at each other, as if they were going to go at it again.  
  
While that happens, Shinobu cooks the meal, wondering where Keitaro is.  
  
(Where is Urashima-sempai? I'm sure he would love this meal.)  
  
She giggled slightly as she resumed her cooking  
  
*Back in Heaven*  
  
The God of Mischief smirked knowing that he won the bet. He quickly turned to Urd who was getting up and stretching, but had a small smile on her face from the episode that happened at Earth.  
  
"So Urd? I guess I won the bet. Now where is my prize?"  
  
Urd, the Norn goddess of Past and sometimes goddess of Love, smiled and stroked her silky, silver hair.  
  
"Alright, you win. I will get them delivered to you by tonight."  
  
Urd just smirks slightly and bends downwards, giving the God of Mischief a really nice view of her cleavage. It looked like they were going to spill out if she bent any further.  
  
"Uh…..um…..of course…..actually….uh can I have the ones u have rite now?!" The God of Mischief had a massive nosebleed while he was staring at Urd.  
  
"Well….well….you are a naughty boy," Urd said that in a husky tone that makes all men would beg on their knees to hear that voice again. "Very well, I will give them to you."  
  
Urd winks at the god and uses her hands to go under her miniskirt that clung to her body like a second skin. She slowly pulled down her purple thong that was almost see through, but hid enough to entice any man or……god.  
  
Urd just smiled and handed it to the god, but he wasn't sitting. He was on the ground with a nosebleed that was gushing forth like an erupted geyser. His eyes were round and starry and drool came out of his mouth down to his cheek.  
  
"Oh…seems that naughty boy couldn't handle it..oh wells." Urd leaned over to him to set the thong in his hand then stepped out of the room, she looked quite cheerful as she left.  
  
"I hope Keitaro will get the one he loves…because if he doesn't maybe I'll help him out……….." Urd fades away.  
  
*In HALO (High Altitude and Low Orbit)*  
  
Keitaro sails off into the sky as he burns with a flame wracking all over his body. He truly lives up to his name as the Immortal Pervert.  
  
(I'm gonna DIE!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
While he sails off, another girl approaches Hinatasou, a young female with was a good friend of Keitaro and Naru. The third ronin who took the test to get into Toudai, as she approaches, a new contest will form. A sequel to the challenge of Love…………  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!! I'M BURNING UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
and a sequel to Pain………(Author sweatdrops.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: And that's it on this chapter. I hope you people enjoyed it. I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter. With school and projects and during the holidays I spent time with my family, so I didn't have much time to work on it. I hope it was up to the standards you wanted. PLEASE R&R. Oh and there was tardiness because of my editor…he didn't edit it (sweatdrops), so I decided to just post it. Ah wells..oh their may be a chance of Urd coming back..who knows? It all depends how all this turns out. Anyways an old companion is returning to visit, while Natsuko is there. What will happen? Pay attention and put some reviews if you want to know. Thank you for reading. And actually I think…uh….(whispers) Haruka is really old…that aunt…..bwhahahahaha….uh oh……….(turns around to see a fuming Haruka-san, she is clad in combat fatigues and carries a M-16)……….Why me………uh laterz and see you soon!!!!! (RUNS AWAY) "Come back here author! I have to have a word with you!!!!! (Charges at the author with the M-16 in hand)…………………and the chase continues! 


End file.
